


s a k u r a

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝Właśnie dlatego, z tej przyczyny, zamiast całować cię pod wiśnią i tworzyć wiersze na cześć dnia, w którym się spotkałyśmy, mogę jedynie patrzeć na to, jak różowe płatki opadają na ziemię, pod którą cię pogrzebałam. ❞





	s a k u r a

Płatki wiśni opadają na wyciągniętą dłoń.

Są mokre od deszczu, kruche i urocze zupełnie, jak ty gdy wpadłaś na mnie po raz pierwszy. Cała przemoczona, bez parasolki i z różowymi policzkami. Przepraszałaś chyba dziesięć razy i ciężko było ci nie wybaczyć, gdy tak patrzyłaś tymi dużymi, błękitnymi oczami.

Później wiele razy wracałaś do tego miejsca. Wychodząc ze szkoły, przejeżdżając przez centrum, zawsze widziałam cię przy tej jednej wiśni. Otoczona książkami i grubym, czerwonym szalem byłaś najpiękniejszym kwiatem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam. I musiałam cię mieć, zresztą grzechem byłoby pozwalać ci dalej siedzieć na tym mrozie i w samotności.

I kiedy już myślałam, że należymy do siebie, a nasze palce już na zawsze będą połączone i ozdobione obrączkami, ty zepsułaś tę piękną iluzję. Przyjęłaś moje serce tylko po to, by rzucić nim o podłogę i wyśmiać to, co ja nazwałam miłością.

Zwiędłaś.Dla mnie.

Właśnie dlatego, z tej przyczyny, zamiast całować cię pod wiśnią i tworzyć wiersze na cześć dnia, w którym się spotkałyśmy, mogę jedynie patrzeć na to, jak różowe płatki opadają na ziemię, pod którą cię pogrzebałam.


End file.
